


Not a Drop to Drink

by middendorffi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middendorffi/pseuds/middendorffi
Summary: A compilation of male rival drabbles with a lil bit of (a lot) of sin thrown in. Be prepared for gross kinks.





	Not a Drop to Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Male rivals porn~ Gonna try for all 10~ This one is for Osano, tsundere extraordinaire.

“You wanna copy my homework again? Jeeze, you’re hopeless!”

 

Well… he’s right. I guess. I’d have to be hopeless to want to copy from a dummy like him. I giggle quietly as he shoves his homework at me. I drop my schoolbag on the floor and drop to the couch to get to work. It’s nearly a full minute before he asks me what I’m doing, clearly exasperated… As always... “Copying your homework…” I reply, rolling my eyes. He doesn’t appreciate that.

 

“Ugh, do it at your own house, Ayano. I have things to--just, go, jeeze.”  _ Oh? _ Osano did look pretty flustered when he answered the door. Maybe he really was in the middle of something? Not that it actually matters, but I do wonder what my childhood friend is up to sometimes. Even though we’re close enough to be siblings, he can act so strange around me sometimes. Maybe that’s just what growing up means. Either way, I’m not leaving.

 

“Just do whatever it is you were going to do, Osano, this is practically my house anyway.” I return to my work, considering the matter to be settled. He tends to cave pretty easily, even if he makes a fuss. Speaking of…

 

“What? Y-you can’t be serious! You don’t--you don’t know what you’re even saying.” Sputtering off some nonsense, as always. “You can’t just walk into someone’s house and--and not leave when they tell you to! This is trespassing!  _ Ayano _ , Ayano are you even listening to--” 

 

_ Not really. _ But the noise is making it nearly impossible to concentrate. “Call the police.” I say simply, not looking up from my, no,  _ his _ , work. I’m almost done, such a fuss for no reason at all.

 

“What?!”

 

“If you think I’m trespassing, call the police, they’ll escort me off the property.”  _ Silence. _ “But you wouldn’t do that, would you?” I smile, putting my pencil down, enjoying the sound of Osano’s heavy breathing after all that yelling. “You wouldn’t do that because you know I would never forgive you, and I mean a lot to you, don’t I, big brother?” I say it because I know that he hates it, or says that he hates it, and that’s enough of a reason to do it for me. People are interesting when they’re under distress. He should know better by now.

 

His lips twitch uncertainly, like he’s unsure of himself, even as his eyes are still bright with fury. His face is red, fueled by a pounding heart. But finally, he is quiet. I clap my hands together once, “There, that’s better, isn’t it?” I say, as patronizingly as possible. “Now that I’ve reminded you that I am all you have on this desolate planet, I can finish copying your homework and we can go back to pretending you have any authority at all over me.” I swear I can see sweat on his flushed face even from my place on the couch and his eyes widen as I continue, “For now, I suggest, you do whatever it is you were yapping about, and  _ leave _ ,  _ me _ ,  **alone** .”

 

For a moment the only sound is charcoal on paper, right up until I hear the sound of a pants button coming undone. I glance up to the sight of my oldest friend gripping and thrusting against his own hand desperately. I stare for one long moment, keeping my face blank, unsure of what the ‘right’ reaction to this would be, and if it even matters at all anymore. He looks so… pathetic.

 

So I laugh. Into my hands and then recklessly, loudly up into the air, the ridiculousness of the situation sending me spiralling. “You, you,--bwahahaha!” I try to speak a few times, failing and falling into more hysterics.  _ He still hasn’t stopped! _ If anything, he looks encouraged, jerking his hips and thrusting his erection into his hand, letting out the occasional moan with an open mouth. Slobbering, like an animal. I wipe tears of laughter from my eyes, taking in the sight of Osano, my oldest friend, masturbating with such a look of anguish and ecstasy on his face once more, I look and then I turn around.

 

I hum quietly to myself, ignoring the whines coming from behind me, even as they speed up and Osano begins to moan my name, “Ayano  _ ahhh~ _ Ayanooooo~” I concentrate on finishing up my homework, finally. Then I listen. Moans. Thrusts. Grunts.  _ It’s repulsive _ , embarrassing. Or it should be, for him, anyway. The sounds pick up in speed and I can tell he’s getting close. I really would like to go home.  _ Maybe I can…? _

 

“Do  _ it _ already, just come, would you?” I say, exasperatedly, twisting around to glare at him, like he is wasting my time. Which he is. He nearly shrieks, the beast, cum spurting onto his own shirt as he trembles, looking exhausted and stunned. Like I’ve awakened him from a deep sleep,  _ and maybe I have _ . Surely he must understand now? “ _ Finally, _ ” I mumble sarcastically, getting a weak moan from Osano as my only reply.

 

I gather up my things, taking a new, different kind of satisfaction in his shaky breaths. He mumbles explicatives under his breath as he wipes at his shirt with a paper towel. I walk to the door, smiling once again at the sight of him looking so… defeated. “Let’s do this again someday, Osano.” I say, exiting without hearing him say another word.

 

The next day is Monday, and my walk to school is quieter without Osano. I expected his absence but it still makes me feel… itchy. He should be here, since he always is.  _ By what right does he hide? _ It was his fault, the entire thing was his fault. So frustrating....

 

I stew in silence through my morning classes, all the way until lunchtime, when I’m greeted at our usual spot on the roof by a familiar face.

 

_ Osano _ .

 

I stare at him wordlessly as he shoves a small package into my hands with a tight frown on his face. He blushes, flustering further under my blank stare. I raise my eyebrows and he groans in frustration.

 

“Hey! D-don’t look at me like that okay? Just shut up and eat your bento. Jeeze!”

 

He brought me lunch, and he even dressed it up in cute wrapping paper.  _ Haha _ . Maybe I wouldn’t kill him after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my thinking for this is, as a challenge for myself, I’ll try to do a chapter for each male rival (from the april fool’s video on youtube) but the chapters won’t be very long. I will stick with the dark themes of the game and each male rival will have an associated kink that their chapter is based on, to make it more fun for me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think~


End file.
